Notatka: Pablo-MATT
=Podsumowanie= Problemy: *engine *Arcanum *Graficy *robienie RPGa od podstaw *izo vs 3D =PABLO-MATT= *GRAFA *PARAMETRY 1 Przestałem robić stronę o SR. Teraz chcę zrobić cRPG (qrde - jakiś rok to we mnie rosło). Pomóż doradzić, jaki silnik byś mi polecił. http://shamo.gry-online.pl/agora/index.php?showtopic=6362 - tutaj opis moich problemów. 13:09:34 Pablo pierwsze moje wrażenie jest takie: to jest gigantyczna praca zrobić cRPG. Dwa lata pracy dla zespolu 50 osob - komercyjnie 2 13:10:43 Pablo jesli uzyjesz Arcanum, to pewnie będą problemy z samym rpg-iem, rozwojem postaci, umiejętnościami itd jest to jednak jakiś punkt wyjścia. Przygotuj się także na trudne poszukiwanie grafików, bo to jest największy ból. Większość grafików albo jest marna, albo nie zna się na robieniu grafiki do rzutu izometrycznego - niestety to trzeba umieć Od razu zwroce ci uwage na kwestie robienia grafy i muzyki od zera, tzn tylko na potrzeby projektu. Niewiele zyskasz korzystajac z gotowej grafiki, a od razu zamknie to droge do swobodnego publikowania gry jako muzyke spokojnie mozna wykorzystac tworczosc jakiej rodzimej kapeli do grafiki potrzebujesz 2-3 ludzi z duza iloscia czasu. mowie o grafice 2D izometrycznej jesli 3D, to potrzeba dwoch modelerow i bardzo sprawnego teksturzyste moim zdaniem - nie ma zasadniczej roznicy miedzy zrobieniem grafiki na 2D i 3D rzut izometrczyny mozesz pozostawic, ale jesli robisz 3D, mozesz dac graczowi opcje przelaczenia sie w tpp lub fpp tutaj pojawia sie taki problem: ktos musi usiasc i napisac core engine tzn wyswietlanie terenu i postaci, obsluge zdarzen jesli to zrobic w miare uniwersalnie, np. wszystkie parametry obiektow itd opisywane w zewnetrznych plikach, to spokojnie caly gameplay i grafike mozna zapinac bez ruszania kodu gry http://irrlicht.sourceforge.net albo sprobuj wykorzystac torque ja jestem caly chetny, ale boje sie, ze jak mnie zlapia terminy, to z niczym nie rusze www.exitium.org torque 3d game engine ma jedna wielka zaleta - ma na niego licencje :) i sa gotowe narzedzia do robienia plansz się mi przypomniało :) burżuazja jest robiona na torque game engine. więc sr moze też? będzie to kosztować nieco kodowania, ale przy total conversion i tak by było mnostwo roboty 18:34:13 MATT NOWA GRA na własnym silniku "za" Pewnie odpadłby problem z zebraniem teamu, który by tym się zajął (np. ty. Pewnie nie dałbyś się wrobić w zrobienie moda do Arcanum, ale aż Cię korci, żeby zrobić grę ;) ). NOWA GRA - przeciw Lepiej bym się czuł jako modder. Tworzenie wszystkiego od zera mnie przeraża. Po screenach widzę, że i http://irrlicht.sourceforge.net i http://www.exitium.org/ to FPP. A mi zależy na rzucie izometrycznym. Nie wiem, czy widziałeś, ale bardziej mi się widzi coś w stylu http://www.fifengine.de/index.php?module=pagesetter&tid=5 . Arcanum - "za" Lepiej się czuję jako modder - mam gotowy produkt, w którym powoli sobie dłubię, przerabiając go na swoje potrzeby - scenarzystów Moddowanie Arcanum - "PRZECIW" Krótko: - Ograniczenia silnika (część rzeczy zrobili na twardo), - mała ilość narzędzi do moddowania (np. porównaniu z Falloutem. Nie wiem, gdzie ukryli ), prawdopodobnie musiałbym robić to sam. Przestraszyłem się fragmentu chata z twórcami: http://arcanum.rpgplanet.gamespy.com/worldeditor/devchatlog1.php Arcanum nie ma opcji walki dwoma broniami (nawet, gdy doda się obrażenia do cech tarczy). I podobno, ma to wpisane na twardo w silniku. I kilka iunnych rzeczy (np. Jak uda mi się zrobić sklep z losowymi przedmiotami w modzie, to na pewno pojawi się tam kiedyś Clarington Gun. Bo jest na twardo w silniku :P ) PROBLEMOS Z ARCANUM - MODELE. Nigdzie nie widziałem, żeby ktoś podrabiał modele. Moda z wyminenionymi tilesami też nie widziałem :( . - Nie mam pojęcia, jak tworzono pliki ART w Arcanum. - Proto files - to jakiś koszmar. Z tego co wyczytałem, modderzy obrabiają je do swoich potrzeb. - Nie wiem, gdzie ukryli modele postaci!!! Jakby udało mi się odnaleźć przynajmniej jedną i pokazać na screenie (zmieniony background), jak to sobie wyobrażam, to mam nadzieję, że ludzie by się przyłączyli. Stan na teraz: ARCANUM Na razie zebrałem naprawdę WSZYSTKO, co jest wciąż na sieci o moddowaniu Arcanum (mody, narzędzia, tutoriale). Jedyny sukces - jakaś norweszka (Norweg) obiecał(a) mi concept arty na za 2 tygodnie. Zobaczymy. SILNIK pogooglałem trochę. Fife najbardziej mi się podoba, ale nei wiem, czy łątwo będzie zaimplementować rzeczy, któych maniacy Fallouta nie przewidzieli (czary, rasy do gania nie-ludźmi) 10:50:57 Pablo w Arcanum jest wiele rzeczy zrobionych "na twardo". troche wiem, bo przygotowywalem polską edycję ARcanum na dvd, więc tu mozesz miec sporo klopotow. Ja tam upierałbym się przy silniku 3d, bo masz tę wartość, że jak ktoś zechce jednka tpp a nie rzut izometryczny, to pstryka jedną opcję i ma tpp czyli powiększasz grono ludzi, ktorzy by sobie w toto pograli i jeszcze mam jedną propozycję: może RPG sieciowty, \tzn. nie mmorpg, ale taki prawie papierowy rpg, tylko w necie, zobacz sobie np. tutaj: www.i-rpg.org w sumie, jesli robic total conversion mod, to pozostaje tak naprawde tylko silnik graficzny, a ten mozna w takim razie wziac dowolny. reszte i tak trzeba by naklepac samemu 14:31:41 MATT http://www.i-rpg.org/ jest zablokowane - pewnie podpadli polskiemu wydawcy młotka... Ale grałem w to (grafika lokacji, strzałki, osoby, któe są. Wszstko via browser. To to?). Ciekawy pomysł - gdybym naperawdę musiał wybierać między engine'm 3D a czymś takim to wolałbym to :) . Jak takie ciś zrobić? Nie pamiętam, w czym oni to pisali (java?) Czy skorzystali z jakiegoś programu do robienia takich gier? Jest w ogóle taki? Może zainteresuje cię to, jako inspiracja do artykułu: ftp://anonymous:*****@ftp.project-entropia.com/Movies/pe_promo100.wmv - krzyżówka SIMS z onlineowym kasynem :D . Ciekawe, czy chwyci. 13:34:42 Pablo raczej nie ma programu do robienia gier webowych, trzeba to zakodowac w php i tyle z uwagi na to , ze jest malo grafiki, to jest od razu duzo mniej p[racy widze ze masz wstret do 3D :) 13:35:12 MATT hmm... A co do silnikow izometrycznych - jest cos (uparty jestem :) ) mam :) 13:35:29 Pablo ale pamietaj: jak masz grafike 3D, to rzut izometryczny jest od razu 13:35:36 MATT Zreszta - nie chce werbowac armii ludzi tylko po to , by gra miala grafe 13:35:36 Pablo tylko trzeba kamere ustawic odpowiednio 13:35:45 MATT patrz wyzej 13:35:47 Pablo to sensownie. bo ludzi do robinia grafy nie ma 13:35:59 MATT wiem. A wq izo sam od biedy zrobie 13:37:09 Pablo z drugiej strony mozna to robic open source i zawsze sie ktos chenty znajdzie na zrobienie kawalka grafy 13:37:34 MATT eee, co ty - na sourdceforge'u juz byl taki projekt i koles sam go robil. Tyle co do liczenia na community. 13:38:23 Pablo wiesz, openoffice tez robili open source w kazdym razie bez grafiki nie ruszysz 13:39:09 MATT tak. tylko ze darmowy pakiet biurowy pewnie przyciagnie wiecej ludzi (programistow) niz jakas gra 13:39:21 Pablo pewnie tak 13:39:38 MATT grafiki - jak napisalem - jak pod izo, to sam bym dal rade. hmm. A takie pytanie: czy gdyby oglosic na s-forge'u projekt opensource'owego silnika izometrycznego, to ludzie by chwycili? 13:40:38 Pablo może. ale musialby byc tez na linuksa czyli najlepiej w javie bo przenoszenie z windy do linucha to masakra 13:41:21 MATT omg. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazic, zlozona gre izometryczna zrobiona w javie domyslam sie. i wg mnie masz racje 13:41:51 Pablo dlaczego? java to wytrzyma, to bardzo dbry jezyk do pisania tylko ze 3d sie nie zrobi, ale 2d izo wytrzyma 13:42:15 MATT niee. Nigdy nie widzialem izometrycznej gry na jave- jakos ciezko mi to sobie wyobrazic :) 13:43:10 Pablo http://www.runescape.com/ 13:43:25 MATT heh - nawet nie wiedzialem, ze to pod java :) przekonales mnie. Ale nie wiem, czy uda sie przekonac ludzi z sourceforge'a 13:44:06 Pablo http://www.avalon-rpg.com/ 13:44:17 MATT okok. Wierze :) 13:44:46 Pablo wiesz trzeba ruszyc projekt, a potem juz sie samo kreci powoli sie znajda chetni do robienia po kawalku 13:44:56 MATT ... albo nie to co? Polecilbys mi oglosic taki projekt na sourceforge'u? 13:46:47 Pablo oglosic to za malo, trzeba by z czyms ruszyc i miec konkretny plan 13:46:47 MATT Czy spisac Vision Doca i zgłosić sie do developerów? 13:47:34 Pablo spisac na pewno, caly pomysl 13:49:06 MATT czy gdybym juz spisal gre (jej zalozenia itd.). Jak myslisz, czy pomyslem byliby zainteresoiwani developerzy? cRPG w stylu cyberpunk-fantasy (na pewno nie Shadowrun. TO marka nalezaca do Microsoftu) 13:49:33 Pablo moim zdaniem możesz zrobić tak: 13:49:53 Pablo przygotuj opis gry, dokładny do tego jakie arty, są niezbędne 13:50:13 MATT arty? Concept arty? 13:50:17 Pablo tak 13:50:21 MATT acha co dalej 13:50:43 Pablo możesz potem uderzyć z pomysłem do jakiś grup,ale grup - niekomercyjnych raczej nie ma 13:50:45 MATT I co powinno sie znadwoac IYO w Vision Docu? "jakiś grup,ale grup - niekomercyjnych raczej nie ma" Nie rozumiem tego zdania. Grupy? Komercyjne czy nie? 13:52:06 Pablo podstawowe założenia gry najważniejsze punkty grywalności, key feature elements kilka concept artów porównanie do innych znanych tytułów jakiś przybliżony harmongram prac, tzn. kedy start, a kiedy gra ma być gotowa 13:52:30 Pablo grup niekomercyjnych raczej nie ma, możesz ebrać kilku ochotników, ale nie doświadczoną grupę no i przykładowy gameplay, czyli rozpisany jak scenopis niemal kawałek gry, co bohater robi, gdzie idzie, co widać, z kim rozmawia, itd 13:53:56 MATT Czyli najpierw wziąć się za Vision Doca? 13:54:31 Pablo dodam dla ułatwienia, prosimy nie powtarzać. Taka gra komercyjnie warta jest na moje oko co najmniej 150-200 000 euro. Gdyby to robić na poważnie oczywiście, z całym zespołem, który ma już jakieś doświadczenie :):):) 13:55:03 MATT czyli sprzedaż jednej nerki nie pokryje kosztow :P Patrząc po grach i silnikach natknąłem się na coś, co może ci się spodobać. Jakaś strzelanka, w której masz trzy widoki gry: FPP/TPP/ "płaska platformówka"(sic!) Linka nie dam, Tytułu nie pomnę. Wiem że opis czytałem na osiolek.pl 14:15:30 Pablo o rany. sprawdze sobie 14:15:40 MATT ok http://cybernum.wikispaces.com/Vision+Doc . No i... ? Przeczytałem i OMG - taka gra nigdy nie powstanie w izo / 3D. Ale na coś takiego można by się porwać jako online via browser... :) . 17:59:31 Pablo tak na szybko: świat jest na tyle złożony, że nie da się go zbudować w 1 cyklu produkcyjnym tzn moze inaczej: to praca dla 1 czlowieka na 6-7 lat 18:00:09 Pablo trzeba by tak to rozwiazac, zeby zrobic szkielet gry dzialajacy i rozbudowywac swiat na zasadzie modulow 18:00:21 MATT ale już zwerbowałem drugiego :P . A poważnie . JEst to tak duże, że jednak będzie w oparciu o przeglądarkę. Text based Fascynujące, nie wiedziałem, że takie coś mi siedziało pod czaszką :) 18:00:52 Pablo wiesz nie ma co sie rzucac na zrobienie rpg-a giganta 18:01:04 MATT Czy gdybym zrobił to na tyle ubogie graficznei, jak na przykład the crims (iirc) Albo Darkthrone.com , wtedy byłaby szansa na zrobienie czegoś takiego? 18:01:27 Pablo max wydajnosc bedzie w 2gim miesiacu pracy, potem spaadnie. i trzeba bedzie jakos docipiec do konca sadze, ze warto zrobic web based, niekoniecznie tylko text to ma te zalete, ze interfejs graficzny mozna zawsze dorobic 18:02:38 Pablo ale jak web based - to turówka web based ma wielką zaletę - świat może się rozwijać, wydarzenia, zmiany itd 18:03:17 MATT Grafika - chciałbym fajny interfejs (pogadam z kolesiem, co zrobił lay strony) 18:04:59 Pablo przy mmorpg problemem nie bedzie grafika, ale real time turówka jest ZNACZNIE prostsza 18:05:06 MATT uff... No i mnóstwo easter eggów (wqystrczy włożyć link z cut scenką :) ) niee.. Darkthrone to nie mmorg (w znaczeniu real time) 18:05:25 Pablo dokładnie 18:06:14 MATT hmmm. Czyli to jednak będzie mmorg. A jakos nie miałem takiego zamiau :P 18:08:02 Pablo nie zrobisz w sensownym czasie tak duzego swiata chyba ze bedziesz wypuszczal co miesiac patche z np. nastepnym krajem 18:09:06 Pablo mmorpg ma tez powazna wade, powazna :) 18:09:07 MATT hm... Kiedy napisałeś "nie zrobisz w sensownym czasie tak duzego swiata" zmartwiłem się czymś innym. Że gracz po kilku turach by sobie odpuścił, nie wiedząc, jak złożony jest świat gry 18:09:35 Pablo to nie problem 18:09:43 MATT Tzn? 18:09:53 Pablo wystarczy zrobic panel z newsami z calego swiata, albo jakies statsy wyswietlac ale mmorpg - KOSZTY SERWERA! :) 18:10:14 MATT dhost.info ;] 18:10:16 Pablo potrafią zabić każdego 18:10:42 MATT http://dhost.info . Jak gra przekroczy bandwith, powinno być stać na płatny serwer :) 18:12:13 Pablo hmm szybko przekroczy, a z czego się utrzymać? kasa za konto? to szybko jest problem, bandwith drastycznie jest jedzony 18:13:16 MATT hmm... reklamy? 18:14:17 Pablo hmm :) nie wiem, policz sobie mniej więcej bandwidth i przychód z reklam też. można przyjąć że 1000 odsłon = 30 zł 18:14:39 MATT A jaki byłby koszt utrzymania serwera? 18:15:53 Pablo dedykowany w polsce to jakies 600/mies czyli trzeba wyrobic 50000 odslon -to spokojnie ale jeszcze sprzedac reklamy :)( 18:17:00 MATT hmm. Ale przecie są zachodnie serwery, gdzie zawsze pisze jak byk - 0 kasy/ o bandwithu - serwer utrzymuje sie z reklam 18:18:11 Pablo ja nie wierze w takie cuda, ale moze 18:19:25 MATT no nie wiem, czy juz teraz mam się martwić czymś takim :) . Zresztą - skoro strona taka jak SRPL już utrzymuje się ze składek ( :D :D :D ), to coś takiego jak darmowa gra w sieci też powinna :) To co? Nawet jeśli gra będzie praktycznie pozbawiona kasy, to pozostajesz sceptyczny? Sponsor - W najgorszym razie mogę się sprzedać Valkirii lub innemu polterowi - a ich na bandwith stać ;] tfu - ni pozbawiona kasy - pozbawiona grafy :) 18:35:01 Pablo moze sie udac 18:35:07 MATT wiem. :) 18:35:18 Pablo a na serwer tez skladka nie powinna byc zbyt duza 1zl od lebka :) 18:35:50 MATT Właśnie obgaduę skille / współczynniki z kolegami. Jak to będzie można będzie poprosić grafika o interfejs dla postaci. P{óźniej tylko zwerbować kogoś od php i jedziemy :) 18:50:22 Pablo php jest bardzo sympatyczny, szybko sie pisze polecam wziecie gotowego skryptu do kont uzytkownikow, przerobic tylko 18:50:59 MATT cholera. Znasz jakąś grę podobną do imperium? Rozmawiam z kolesiem i nie mogę mu pokazać przykłądu takiej gry :/ 18:51:14 Pablo nie znam :) 18:51:22 MATT heh :) 23:27:49 Pablo cześć. myślałem sobie nad minigrą i oto co wymyśliłem: gra na zasadzie: wybierz frakcje->wybierz sprzęt->wybierz kontakty-> losowanie->wynik będzie bardzo szybka, może za szybka? coś by się przydało w trakcie wykonywania misji, np. misja może być powiązana z kilkoma - 4-5 zdarzeniami, które można rozwiązywać używając wcześniej wybranego sprzętu, kontaktów itd. jakiś element strategii by był wtedy inna rzecz: dobry byłby do tego interfejs karciany. wiem, że karcianek nie lubisz, ale teraz karty pojawiają się wszędzie, jako rozpoznawalnych element interfejsu. np.: dodajesz kartę Wojsko, kartę Hacker, kartę pojazdu, a potem używasz tych kart przeciwko kartom misji np. Hacker ma atrybut komputery na 9, transport na 4, walka na 2, Wojsko ma po 5 i w trakcie misji pojawia się zdarzenie "sejf" i trzeba użyć jakiejś karty do jego rozwiązania takie rozwiązanie pozwala też zrobić ładny itnerfejs z przeciąganiem kart na pole misja. przykładowo aha jeszcze jedna ciekawostka: wiesz jak teraz można tanio i łatwo wydać książkę? po angielsku: www.lulu.com po polsku też niewiele trudniej. korci mnie żeby założyć wydawnictwo :) pen&paper ->cybernum piszesz to po angielsku testujesz wydajesz przez lulu.com i jest prawdziwy pen&paper wydanie książek - spotkałem się z czymś takim (linka ne pamiętam :) ). Ale ja mam lepszy "link" - to Darek G, kolega z pracy - rocznei składa +/-200 książek rocznie :) . Ale jak ci mówiłem - chcę grę konputerową (online). Tego mi Darek nie złoży :) spok. mnie chodzi po glowie wlasne wydawnictwo. ksiazki juz pisalem, czas je wydawac :) ---- 20:16:56 MATT >inna rzecz: dobry byłby do tego interfejs karciany. wiem, że karcianek nie lubisz, ale teraz karty pojawiają się wszędzie, jako rozpoznawalnych element interfejsu. NIE CIERPIĘ. Ale dokładnie o tym samym myślałem :) . w wersji beta tylko oznaczenie teksotwe (Honda hurricane Szybkośc 6); jak gra chwyci - karta a la MtG i z fajnym motorkiem, opis na górze, stat(-y) na dole :) Co do Twoich obaw, że mało statów - krótka gra - masz rację, ALE - najpierw chcę gotową grę (chocby i najprostszą). Jak już będize gotowy prymityw, można by puścic na siec, a w creditsach napisac, że szukamy grafików do współpracy (odnoszę wrażenie, że ludzie nie kwapią się do projektów, z obawy, że projekt upadnie. Tak będize wiadomo, że jedną grę już zrobiliśmy) 23:32:51 Pablo a co do gry: daj mi chwile czasu, tzn. weekend. zrobie taka strone z minigrą+panel admina. to prosta robota 23:33:39 MATT Toaleta dla cyborga ;) 23:41:08 Pablo a teraz "100 pytań do" 23:41:13 MATT wal 23:43:38 MATT masz skype'a? Szybciej pójdzie jak powiem 23:44:14 Pablo nie mam. za wolne łącze na skype'a 23:44:20 MATT :( 23:51:02 Pablo http://www.clantemplates.com/free_templates/1/21 23:51:05 MATT co o tym myślisz? 23:51:06 Pablo wybierz jakiś szablon :) 23:51:20 Pablo ok, zawsze mozna mechanike dopracowac pozniej 23:51:42 MATT omg, ale grafik :) 23:51:53 Pablo nio 23:54:39 MATT http://www.clantemplates.com/previewpane/ - tutaj? 23:55:09 Pablo co powiesz na http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/crysis_dangerdanger/ 23:57:39 MATT http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/default_launch2/ - trochę za ciemno 23:57:45 MATT ale nawet, nawet 23:58:06 Pablo to i tak tymczas 23:58:14 MATT http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/default_graystorm/images/index_05.jpg - to z innego szablonu, ale może jako banner / tło by się nadało? 23:58:56 Pablo przeglądaj, szukaj :) ja zrobię bazkę w międzyczasie 23:58:58 MATT http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/default_neesac/ - ten podoba mi się kolorystycznie - wszystko widac 00:00:09 MATT http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/default_broadband/images/image_03.gif - prawą częśc grafy można wykorzystac. http://www.clantemplates.com/templates/default_launch2/ - wygląd okien fajny (kształt). 00:01:06 Pablo to tylko na razie, zeby nie robic golej strony 00:01:13 MATT spoko 00:01:21 Pablo wybierz jakis 1 i bedzie, na razie grafy i tak nie ruszamy tzn. mozesz poszukac i znalezc jakie klimatyczne rysunki na poczatek potem grafik zrobi wlasne 00:01:42 MATT Ja się wezmę za spisywanie frakcji (na ich podstawie będą etykiety) - skille gracza 00:02:24 Pablo chociaż ja proponuję: zamiast czekać nan grafika, zrobić zdjęcia cyfrą i przerobić na czarno-białą grafikę. szybko i ładnie (rysunki do shadowruna) 00:02:33 MATT heh a skany nie lkepiej? Mam tego multum :) 00:02:48 Pablo o wlasnie :) 00:03:13 MATT zaraz podrzucę ci propozycję chociaż jest jeden problem - grafy z SR - dobre są zazwyczaj tylko w&b . Moze byc? 00:04:02 Pablo pewnie to i tak tymczasowo 00:04:08 MATT spoko 00:04:27 Pablo tzn rysunki do skilli frakcji itd wezmie sie fragment ilustracji i tyle 00:04:38 MATT ok http://img474.imageshack.us/img474/156/222la1.jpg 00:22:44 Pablo 00:22:51 MATT ? Mam twój pusty wpis 00:23:05 Pablo tak mysle, ze mozna - na razie - powycinac fragmenty 100x100 00:23:10 MATT spoko 00:23:27 Pablo 100x100 pikslei i uzyc jako ilustracji do wszystkiego skille, frakcej, cokolwiek 00:23:52 MATT uhm. Właśnie zbieram grafy które byłyby przydatne 00:24:23 Pablo ok, a ja sobie spokojnie cos pomontuje 00:24:29 MATT luzik 01:33:35 Pablo http:/// - pierwszy draft na razie nic nie działa, ale to sie zmieni :) 01:33:54 MATT :) daaj maila - po formacie nei mogę znaleźc kontaktów 01:35:04 MATT mój kolega ma taki opis: "gmail - resistance is futile" :D 01:35:34 Pablo no niestety 01:35:59 MATT Ja lubię google za google pages layout całkiem, całkiem 01:37:27 Pablo nie uzywalem, ale podobno niezle ja czekam na finalną wersję google base 01:37:35 MATT Podsyłam ci listę kontaktów, frakcji, przedmiotów... Frakcje w miarę kompletne, kontakty i przedmioty - wymyślałem na bierząco - wiele przeoczyłem co daje google base? Możliwośc publikacji? 01:38:41 Pablo baza wszystkiego, mozna dodawac cokolwiek uniwersalna baza w xml-u. jak upublicznią funkcje dostępowe, to mysql przestanie byc ptorzebny jutro kolejna odsłona gry :) bazę zamontuję z pracy, bo tutaj za wolno to działa 01:40:28 MATT ok . Posdeślę ci grafy i kantaktyu/frakcje/ przedmioty 09:33:45 Pablo cześć cybernum: montuję system newsów, wkrótfe będziesz mógł wejsc na panel admina: /admin. będzie tam też opcja dodawania rysunków do bazy. pozniej wszelkie rysunki uzywne w grze bedziesz wybierac z bazy 12:24:58 MATT //admin 404 :( 11:27:46 Pablo no jeszcze ciagle, ale juz zaraz.., dzisiaj wieczorem będę roibił 15:49:28 MATT OK 13:21:17 Pablo hej coś nowego z cybernum? dzisiaj postaram się wrzucić na /admin.php możliwość tworzenia kart i misji 19:00:20 MATT Wybacz, że się nie odzywałem - ale po tej burzy, co była ostatnio, padł mi net. Teraz już wszystko OK. Niestety, jest problem z edycją przykładowego newsa.... :( . A tak w ogóle - Czarne oceany na Ciebie czekają. Jak będziesz mógł wpaśc w weekend - to zapraszam 21:09:27 Pablo a tak, edycja jeszcze niet 21:10:06 Pablo ok 21:10:13 MATT Kilka newsów wrzuciłem. Ale z HTMLem jestem na bakier 11:05:13 Pablo dzisiaj bede robil karty do cybernum, jak wielki Cthulhu pozwoli 11:05:23 Pablo ... bo wlasnie gram w Call of Cthulhu :) 10:46:53 Pablo CoC - gra FPP, ale z klymatem :) naprawdę. czasem boje sie bac :) 20:29:47 MATT Właśnie obejrzałem V for vendetta. Widziałeś? W pewnym momencie przeszły mnie dreszcze - kaczory też dążą do władzy, siejąc strach... Ciary przechodzą - przy tym CoC to pikuś :p 10:56:20 MATT http://www.maganicwars.com/game2.php?width=420&height=320 - nie wiem, czyu dawałem ci linka :) Category:Cybernum RPG